The present invention relates to a bow and arrow storage device.
In the prior art, devices designed to be used to store bows and/or arrows are known. However, Applicants are unaware of any such device including all of the features, structures and functions of the present invention.
The following prior art are known to Applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,187 to Gazzara discloses an arrow holding device including a container with a plurality of clips each of which is designed to hold a single arrow. The present invention differs from the teachings of this device as disclosing a floor standing device designed to hold bows and arrows in a unique way.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,928 to Osterholm discloses an arrow quiver having clips designed to allow storage of a bow. The present invention differs from the teachings of Osterholm as including elongated members designed to allow hanging of a bow thereon. Furthermore, the present invention is intended to be floor supported and includes a multiplicity of arrow storing chambers as well as drink container receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,978 to Gentellalli discloses an adjustable quiver intended to store a plurality of arrows and which may be provided with shoulder straps. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including floor standing structure, a multiplicity of arrow storage chambers, devices designed to allow hanging of bows thereon and drink container receptacles.